Over one third of the human's life is spent in the bed. Lots of peoples used to be thinking, reading, studying and even working in bed. With the popularity of the notebook computer and its peripherals, many people enjoy using the notebook computer in bed. However, without appropriate articles, reading or using the notebook computer in bed will be very inconvenient and be prone to result in healthy damages, such as eyestrain, heterotropia, shoulder periarthritis and cervical diseases and so on. Further, for those who have to read and have meals in bed due to illness or oldness, inconvenience, discomfort and insanitary will also occur without an assisting article.
Under the circumferences, a few types of foldable table for a notebook computer are available in the market. Nevertheless, these foldable tables have deficiencies as follows.
1. These foldable tables are bulky, hulking, unwieldy and unsuitable for carry on, and have a limited extent for fold. Further, these foldable tables are unable to be applied on a normal desk as a more comfortable auxiliary article for a notebook computer. They are unable to satisfy the need to use a notebook computer both in bed and on a desk due to their limited extent for folding. Moreover, they do not combine the functions of such two different foldable tables as the table for a notebook computer and the heat dissipating supporting frame for the notebook computer which is popular and sold in a relatively large quantity in the market. The conventional foldable tables have to widen the table top of the table for the notebook computer so as to be able to provide a plane surface for using a mouse. However, the planar surface often appears to be inclined when used together with the table top on which the notebook computer is placed, which leads to the sliding-downward of the mouse in case of not being manipulated by the hand of a user and thus the inconvenience to the user. Moreover, the conventional foldable table with an additional mouse plate is generally bulky since a dilemma between the installation of a mouse plate and a compact size and light weight has not been solved for a long period of time. Meanwhile, the conventional foldable table is unable to be fully compacted and to be reduced in size. Additionally, it is difficult for the conventional foldable tables to move the plane surface for placing a mouse and to adjust the angle and position of the plane surface.
Secondly, with the conventional foldable tables, the height and angle of the table top is unable to be adjusted accurately, and the synchronizing positioning for the left and right table legs is inaccurate, causing the table legs not in a vertical position. Moreover, the use of the conventional foldable tables is not very easy and convenient, and the folding operations for the conventional foldable tables feel tiresome and unsmooth.
Thirdly, it is reported that fires caused by the overheating of the notebook computer in use happen frequently. As a result, means to facilitate the heat dissipation of the notebook computer has been attached much importance to. However, the conventional related foldable tables do not present a means to facilitate the heat dissipation of the notebook computer and an illuminator for reading, a speaker, a camera, a microphone, USB ports, an external power input socket and an additional power source able to help saving the battery power of the notebook computer, and thus are unable to make a good use of the extended functions of the notebook computer.
Finally, the factor that the wrist of the user is prone to be tired is not combined in the design of the conventional foldable tables. Furthermore, the conventional foldable tables do not present a room for containing articles often used with the notebook computer, such as USB flash memories, data cables, portable hard disks, emergency start-up disks, fountain pens. This practically is a severe deficiency which often causes mistakes or even accidents in work.